


Taken From His Crib

by rocket_rach



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Tags To Be Added - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lois centric fic, Multi, Ransom Notes, Relationship Tags to Be Added - Freeform, Tags to be added, batfam appearances, dastardly schemes by bastardly people, plus other supers, slobbery baby kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: two reporters and one (1) missing baby kent





	Taken From His Crib

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theragingstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/gifts).



It was hard being a Pulitzer prize winning journalist, a mother to a superbaby, and a wife to the Man of Steel. But, as she laid on her bed with her almost two-year-old cuddled up under her arm, snoring quietly, she realized she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Clark was out in Argentina, helping dig survivors out of some earthquake rubble. She carded her fingers through Jon’s black hair, wondering if Jon would be able to do even greater things that his father and mother. She changed the channel on the television, switching over to CNN to watch some pundits debate the president’s newest debacle. Jon’s hearing was very sensitive, so she had muted the set and was watching the subtitles scroll by quickly.

Clark had been trying to help Jon learn how to filter out all the noises that rumbled through the world around them, but he was only a year and a half. They’d finally managed to calm him down right before Clark had to leave, and Lois was never one to pass up a nap. Jon’s tiny fist tightened in her shirt, and she briefly wondered if he could hear his dad saving people on the southern hemisphere. Her eyelids began drooping, hiding her violet irises from the blue glow of the flat screen in their room. Lois’ arm curled around Jon, holding him closer as she drifted into the arms of Morpheus.

It was about a few hours later when the fist that had been clenching her shirt punched her in the gut. She jolted awake, catching Jon from nearly toppling off the bed as Clark strode into the room. He was shedding his suit, placing it carefully into the dirty clothes hamper at Lois’ glare.

“Everything go okay?” She asked, lifting her shirt to see if Jon left a bruise.

“Minimal losses. It could have been a lot worse,” Clark hummed.

She watched as her husband, who was only clad in his black boxers, slid into bed with them. He gently picked up Jon, tickling his stomach. “Did you wake up your mama, kiddo?”

“Daddy’s back,” Jon nearly cheered.

“Sure am, kiddo. Have a nice nap with mama?”

Lois rolled onto her side, watching as Clark placed him on his chest. Jon nodded happily, the baby fat in his cheeks bouncing a bit. Both turned and grinned at Lois.

“No, I am not making the both of you dinner. I have a meeting tonight with Lex,” she pointed a glare at Clark when he frowned. “I’ll be fine, Smallville. You two are going to have to fend for yourselves tonight.”

“Mama going bye-bye?” Jon asked.

“I’ll be back later. But you need to listen to daddy tonight. Okay, Jon?” She ordered, reaching up to tousle his hair some more.

“Okay mama,” he responded, giggling as her nails tickled his ear.

Lois leaned over and kissed Clark. She got out of bed, making sure that he got an eyeful of her as she went into the bathroom. Jon’s birth had been hard on her body, but she was finally feeling up to getting intimate with him again. She’d been teasing him for the past few days, wearing just his shirts around the apartment, or revealing dresses on their nights out, and wayward touches. She’d seen that spark in his eyes, and she knew that she was getting close to his breaking point. Lois had wanted to climb him like a tree for the past few months, finally feeling up to having sex again. But Clark had been too nervous and he was as stubborn as a mule.

As she combed her hair, trying to untangle the knots that had appeared during her nap, she heard Clark turn on the television.

“Remember to call Lucy if you have to leave tonight,” she spoke as she doused her hair in hairspray. “She’s in town for a few more days.”

“I think we should be good, but I will,” Clark called back. “But maybe we’ll call Aunt Lucy just to say hi, huh kiddo?”

“Aunt Lucy!” Jon agreed. “Chocolates?”

“Don’t tell your mother,” he whispered to his son.

“I heard that!” Lois shouted from the bathroom. “No chocolate after five. You know that. He’ll never get any sleep.”

Lois resumed getting ready, washing and moisturizing her face before applying some eyeliner, mascara, and foundation. She dabbed her lips with her pink lipstain, smacking them just for good measure. Lois found a white blouse and dressed in a light purple blazer and a black skirt. Once her heels had been tugged on, she finally joined her two boys who were sitting in the living room.

“Your mama is the prettiest mama in the world,” Clark stated.

“Pretty mama,” he agreed.

“That’s enough out of you two,” she laughed, grabbing her satchel from behind the couch. “There’s green beans and chicken in the fridge for him and I think we still have those leftovers from Bibbo’s place.”

Clark picked up Jon, carrying him over to Lois. He leaned in, kissing her softly. Jon started smacking his face away from Lois. They looked down at their son, seeing a mighty frown on his face.

“Don’t hit people, Jon. Remember how we talked about asking for things, politely?”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, his cheeks flushing with shame. “Sorry I hurt daddy.”

“Thank you, kiddo. Now give mama a kiss then we’ll see what we have for dinner, okay?” Clark offered Jon to Lois, who promptly placed a wet, slobbery smooch on Lois’ mouth. She in turn covered his face in kisses, leaving pink lip prints all over his cheeks, forehead, and nose.

Lois caught a cab down to Lexcorp, because of the sprinkle that had apparently started during her nap. She texted Jimmy to make sure he was still on time. The young intern had promptly responded, saying that he was on his way from The Planet. She scrolled through her questions she’d saved on her phone, making a few last-minute edits. Of course, Lex was the kind of the guy who needed to see the questions before the interview, but that had never stopped her from adding some last-minute questions during their time together. Usually, that move resulted in her being asked to leave; but it had to work eventually.

As the cab pulled up to the front entrance of LexCorp, Lois tossed a fiver his way and climbed out. Stone faced guards stood at the entrance, seeming to scowl as the well-known reporter made her way into the building. She approached the desk, flashing her Daily Planet badge. Jimmy stumbled into the lobby, dropping one of his bags with a spectacular crash. She turned, watching him scoop up recording equipment that was thankfully still intact.

“That guy tripped me,” he groaned, pushing the last recorder into the bag.

Lois joined him, helping him to his feet. “I’m sure he did, but we usually wait till _after_ the interview to start accusing Lexcorp of things. _So, keep it to yourself, Olsen_ ,” she hissed. Lois snatched Jimmy’s badge, showing the secretary that he was with her.

The blonde behind the massive desk sighed. She picked up the phone, her hazel eyes watching Lois and Jimmy carefully as she dialed the boss.

“Like he doesn’t already know we’re here,” she huffed, dragging Jimmy by the scruff of his neck to the elevator.

“Miss Lane!” the secretary shouted. “Please wait.”

Lois pressed the top floor button. The elevator doors that were emblazoned with two massive L’s slid open. Lois waved to the secretary. She finally let go of Jimmy as the doors shut.

“Uh, isn’t this elevator only open to Lex?” Jimmy asked.

Lois nodded, then turned towards the camera perched in the right-hand corner of the elevator. She gave a small wave, and the doors shut. The elevator shuddered and began taking them up.

 

She got home later than she wanted to be. Lucy was sitting on her couch, a glass of red wine cupped in her left hand as the right one worked the remote. Lois waved at her sister, heading straight for her room to change into Clark’s boxers and her MetU sweatshirt. Lucy offered the glass of wine. Lois took it.

“Ugh, cabernet?” Lois nearly spat. “I let you watch my kid, and this is how you repay me?”

“Shh, you’ll wake him,” Lucy took the glass back. She swirled it around, watching the red liquid move. “Clark had finally gotten him to bed when he got a call. I came in as quietly as I could. Also, I watch your kid for free, so I’m able to drink whatever I want. How’d the interview go?”

“Barely talked about the drone project he’s working on. So,” Lois nudged her sister’s feet over on the coffee table. “that means he’s already flying drones throughout this city.”

“Easy, girl. He’s still a billionaire and you’re still a reporter.”

“That’s never stopped me before and you know it. I’m going to go look in on him,” Lois pulled herself to her feet.

She crossed the apartment, opening the door to the room that had previously been the guest bedroom, but now that they’d had Jon in their lives for just under two years, it was his. The blue and red themed room was dark, but the Superman nightlight illuminated her path to the crib Jon slept in. He was growing quickly, which meant they needed to go out and find him a new bed. But for now, that was at the back of their minds. She reached into the crib, feeling the lump wrapped under the covers.

Her nails trailed up his back to run through his steadily thickening black hair.

But his back felt far too soft and his hair was not there. She pulled back the covers. Nobody besides Jon’s stuffed animals were in the crib.

There was only a piece of paper on his sheets.

“Jon, _no!_ ” She cried out. The paper was covered in terribly scratchy handwriting that was damn near impossible to read. Lois yelled, “Clark!”

The wind from his quick arrival made her shiver. He was standing at her side, the goofy smile on his face fading quickly. Clark’s hands were clamped on Lois’ waist, holding her tight, ready to pull her behind himself.

“Where is Jon?” He asked. He was scared.

“S-someone took him, Clark. They want _seven hundred thousand dollars_. Someone took Jon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's probably the fastest I've introduced all the major players. big love to my beta darla- thank u for knowing so much about babies, i sure don't know anything about em
> 
> please leave kudos and reviews and go give major love to the person this fic is dedicated to - theragingstorm
> 
> she's an amazing author who will absolutely knock you right the fuck out of your socks.


End file.
